kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Finis
https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/353856 is a Time Jacker from the World of Zero-One and the main antagonist of Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation who created Another Zero-One and prevented the Daybreak Town Accident from happening. She transformed into , an Another Rider that appeared in Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation which is derived from Kamen Rider 1. History Forms *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Creator:' *'Year of Origin:' *'Position of year:' *'Name and position:' *'Powers and Abilities': Appearances: Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation - Another New 1= Another New 1 *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Creator:' *'Year of Origin:' *'Position of year:' *'Name and position:' is the evolved form of Another 1 after absorbing Geiz's Time Mazine. Another 1's lower body gains grasshopper appendages in this form. *'Powers and Abilities': Appearances: Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation }} Equipments *Anotherwatch - Transformation device Relationships Time Jackers: To be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal Finis is portrayed by . As Another 1, the monster is voiced by . Etymology *Finis's name is from "Finis" which means "the end" or "closing time" in Swedish as well as the Latin "Finis" also meaning "end". "Finis" could also from "'Finis'h" in English. Notes *Another 1 is the first Another Rider to be derived from a Showa Rider. **Another 1’s design is based on the form of Kamen Rider 1 and the reboot Kamen Rider 1. **Although Another New 1 is named after Kamen Rider 1's New 1 form, its color scheme matches the Cyclone and is a homage to Cross Fire and Skull Man, as well as featuring a possible arachnid motif with it's limbs, which may reference the first Kamen Rider kaijin, Spider Man. **In addition, one scene shows Another 1 in a transition stage between its two forms with the helmet color matching Sakurajima 1's. *Another 1 using a CGI model is a reference of Tokusatsu,which is more commonly known for giant creatures and special effects,though is less common on Kamen Rider series as it focuses more on people. **Another 1 is the second Another Rider to be rendered using CGI following Another Kuuga. **Another 1 is based on the first Rider of an era like Another Kuuga. **Like Another Kuuga, Another 1 gained an upgraded form. **The design of Another 1 is also similar to Kamen Rider Core's Bike State, resembling the design of Kamen Rider 1 from the waist-up, while also having a lower-body based on a motorcycle, specifically the Cyclone in Another 1's case. Like Another 1, Core is a movie-exclusive Rider that is rendered completely in CGI. *The existence of Another 1 was accidentally spoiled by producer Shinichiro Shirakura on Twitter, when he was replying to a question in Korean on November 13, 2019, four days before the official poster reveal.https://twitter.com/cron204/status/1194635946311831552 *Like all Another Riders, Another 1 is the twisted opposite of the real Rider it is based on. While Takeshi Hongo was given his Rider powers against his will by being altered into a cyborg.Finis willingly became Another 1. Unlike Hongo, who selflessly protected humanity and aid his sucessors for decades, Finis uses her powers to cause chaos and destruction for her own selfish purposes. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One ** Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation See Also *Takeshi Hongo - Original Kamen Rider 1